DESEO Y QUIERO
by Lonny S. Dwelf
Summary: Batman quiere investigar los efectos de los tipos de kryptonita en Superman. Clark, por su parte, está más interesado en acercarse a Bruce y retomar algo que pasó entre ellos meses atrás.
**DESEO Y QUIERO**

 _"Todo deseo tiene un objeto y éste es siempre oscuro. No hay deseos inocentes"_

Había decidido de antemano quedarse en un segundo plano mientras estuviera allí. A su modo de ver, su presencia en la aclamada Batcueva no dejaba de ser puntual y, por otro lado, algo incómoda pues no es que hubiera sido invitado con el mejor de los fines, sino como un elemento experimental más.

Si, Batman había decidido experimentar con él, mejor dicho, con los efectos que podía producir cierto tipo de kryptonita en él. De acuerdo que el plan no era el mejor que se le había planteado en semanas y, tal y como su amigo se lo había explicado, no dejaba de ser un seguro de cara a un futuro uso de estos por parte de un enemigo. Si se sabían las consecuencias, bien se podía prever un mal llamado antídoto. Aun así, en lo más profundo de su ser, había deseado verdaderamente que su presencia allí tuviera otro motivo pero, visto lo visto, aquellos pensamientos no tenían ningún tipo de futuro más si se trataba de Batman, quién anteponía Gotham a cualquier otra cosa. Incluso a sí mismo.

He intentado analizar a conciencia las muestras de Kryptonita que hemos estado reuniendo a lo largo de los años y aquellas que pudimos sustraer de LexCorp hace unos meses – al fin Bruce lograba dedicarle un poco de atención y no tanto a esos papeles que parecía pasear de aquí para allá- Tal y como te dije, sería bueno saber todos y cada uno de los efectos que tienen en ti y cómo poder usarlos a nuestro favor – Superman alzó una ceja sin apartar su vista de su compañero.

Así que pretendes ampliar ese informe tan detallado que tienes de mí y de todos los miembros de la Liga, ¿no? – Batman volvió a alzar su mirada, esta vez dejando los papeles a un lado para caminar hacia su ordenador.

Ese tipo de información es confidencial – dijo tajante el murciélago, intentando zanjar la conversación, pero Superman no y sabía muy bien qué tecla tocar para activarla de nuevo.

No fue tan confidencial para Vandal Savage -en cuanto escuchó la mención de ese episodio, Batman no dudó en bajar ligeramente su cabeza, dejando salir un suspiro.

Sí, lo recuerdo. Y también recuerdo que abandoné la Liga por ese motivo pues siempre acabaría siguiendo los mismos protocolos de seguridad. Pero somos un equipo y debemos saber a lo que nos enfrentamos en todo momento – Clark bufó molesto, pues aquel tema siempre lo había molestado de más.

Ya, lo sé – dijo entre dientes, desviando su mirada a sabiendas que era una conversación perdida. Las ideas de Bruce eran inamovibles, más cuando luego acababa teniendo razón. Él tenía un plan para todo y contra todos por si alguno de ellos se le ocurría pasarse al bando contrario. Una línea de defensa bien trazada que lo incluía a él mismo- Pero volviste –dijo con determinación- Y ahora… - dejó la frase a medias, bajando su mirada hasta el muslo perfectamente trazado del murciélago, quién se había alejado del ordenador y parecía alzarse ligeramente para agarrar algo.

Estamos aquí – dijo en tono lúgubre en respuesta, pues empezaba a cansarse de aquella conversación insustancial- Mejor siéntate ahí – dijo Batman, señalando un asiento de piel con manillas de acero, situado cerca de la camilla que restaba inamovible en medio de la perfectamente instalada sala médica. Superman desvió la mirada hacia la silla y caminó hacia ella con visible resignación. En territorio enemigo siempre se hacía lo que Bruce dictaba, sin haber posibilidad de que se pudiera desviar ni un ápice del camino marcado. Así era de metódico- Nos ahorraremos la exposición a la kryptonita verde o la roja, pues su efecto lo tengo perfectamente documentado –Clark alzó sus cejas.

¿La Roja? – susurró en un tono demasiado sugerente, cosa que incluso le sorprendió a él mismo. Batman asintió, haciéndose el desentendido mientras empezaba a atarle a la silla de pies y manos, incluso de cintura pues nunca se era demasiado precavido con el hombre de acero, más después de las consecuencias con esa kryptonita en especial. Se acercó a la mesa y sacó una de las tantas muestras que tenía- ¿Esas son todas las que tienes? – el murciélago se mantuvo en silencio, lo que hizo que Superman deseara tener el poder de leer la mente. Sobre todo la de Batman- No creo que quedara realmente claro el poder de la kryptonita roja sobre mí – dijo como quién no quería la cosa, y justo fue eso lo que hizo girarse al hijo de Gotham.

Siento desilusionarte, pero no vamos a repetir ese experimento. Ya tengo los resultados que quería – de nuevo sentía esa sensación de estar picando piedra, de insistir demasiado en algo que nunca se daría, pues Bruce no parecía interesado- Pero hay otro tipo que sí me parecen tan raras como interesantes y que fácilmente podrían usarse contra ti – se giró lentamente con un trozo de piedra dorada. Un trozo tan pequeño entre sus dedos que no sabía si podría hacerle efecto. Pero sí, sí que se lo hizo- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Superman alzó su mirada, frunciéndola levemente mientras sentía su cuerpo hacerse más y más pesado. Parecía que tenía un efecto similar al de la verde, pero… pero con este se sentía más mareado, como tembloroso.

Siento como si me fuera a caer en cualquier momento – el kryptoniano tragó duro, intentando focalizar su mirada en el hombre que tenía delante, más preocupado por tomar sus notas que en fijarse en sus necesidades. En serio, ¿por qué había accedido a hacer aquello? ¿Por qué se exponía a esas piedras que lo alteraban de tantas maneras distintas? Sólo había una respuesta clara a todas esas preguntas y era su determinación a jamás rendirse con Batman. El susodicho se acercó a él, agarrándole la cara y mirándole fijamente antes de examinarle más a conciencia, tal y como si se tratara de un médico de cabecera al uso. Aquello hizo sonreír imperceptiblemente a Superman, quien recordó la primera y única que vez que sus padres lo habían llevado a una consulta. Estaba seguro que ese pobre doctor aún no había salido de su estupor ante lo que había visto.

¿Qué te hace gracia? – dijo Batman en un susurro, mientras apuntaba una pequeña linterna en sus pupilas. Clark puso su cabeza en alto, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo la respiración ajena en sus labios. Podría moverse fácilmente y rozarlos ligeramente, podría simplemente sacar su lengua y lamerlo lentamente hasta reseguir la forma de sus labios. O podría quedarse quieto y no hacer nada.

Sólo recordaba. Nada que te interese para tu experimento – el murciélago bajó sus manos hasta sus hombros sin apartar su mirada del otro, resiguiendo cada gesto, cada detalle de su rostro tantas veces admirado. Al cabo de unos segundos apretó sus manos, intentando causarle alguna molestia en la piel o algo que le demostrara la debilidad física que percibía. Clavó sus dedos enguantados en la parte superior de los omóplatos, provocando que el cuerpo de Superman se sacudiera ligeramente.

Todo es útil – dijo tajante, separándose de golpe y apartando el trozo de piedra dorada para guardarla de nuevo en la pequeña caja de acero- Aprovecharé tu estado para probar algo que puede serte de mucha ayuda – Clark alzó una ceja, incorporándose como pudo hasta que su compañero volvió a acercarse con otro tipo de piedra. Al verlo, lo primero que imaginó fue que Batman era más sádico de lo que había pensado nunca y que iba a llegar hasta donde fuera por su 'investigación', pero no. Esta vez la mente del kryptoniano había errado y Bruce había sido Bruce de verdad - ¿Te sientes mejor? – Superman asintió poco a poco, apoyándose en el cuero para sentarse mejor con una expresión confusa. ¿Existía una piedra que pudiera producirle un efecto positivo? – Es Kryptonita X – Batman levantó la piedra y la sostuvo en el aire para admirarla mejor- Tiene la facultad de restaurar los poderes perdidos, o eso decían los ficheros. Parece que absorbe la energía solar a gran velocidad, aunque no creo que sea todo tan positivo como parece – volvió a quedarse en silencio, observando la piedra mientras su amigo volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, recuperando incluso ese halo dorado que siempre lo acompañaba.

¿Nunca puedes pensar que simplemente haya cosas buenas porque si? – Bruce sonrió de lado, muy sugerente aún la máscara que llevaba, provocando que Superman sufriera un repentino tirón en su entrepierna.

Sabes que no – y volvió a darse la vuelta, haciendo que Clark se debatiera entre si usar su visión de rayos X para admirar, una vez más, ese trasero perfecto o no. Pero no tuvo tiempo, pues algo llamó su atención.

¿Para qué sirven las demás? –Batman guardó la última muestra con cuidado y observó las demás piedras que restaban en esa pequeña caja sellada. Había de muchos tipos, pero estaba seguro que no estaban todas las existentes. A su espalda, Superman se removió algo inquieto dentro de esa silla. Bruce se había esforzado y bien en atraparle en aquella pequeña jaula hecha por una alineación mucha más fuerte que el simple acero.

Tienen usos diversos. Algunas veces algo… inquietantes –aquello llamó poderosamente la atención a Clark, quién ladeó un poco la cabeza con el ánimo de ver mejor lo que estaba manejando el murciélago – Por ejemplo existe esta provoca un efecto similar al de la marihuana en humanos – Bruce tuvo la tentación de acercarla a Superman y ver por sí mismo su cambio de actitud, pero una voz interna en su cabeza le ordenó que se mantuviera a una distancia prudencial del kryptoniano. No debía volver a bajar la guardia en su presencia si no quería sufrir los efectos de la desinhibición de Clark – En cambio esta es algo más peligrosa, pues saca a relucir tus miedos internos, haciéndote vivir en una perpetua paranoia. Aunque, la verdad, no sería la primera vez que vivimos una situación así – dijo casi más para sí mismo que para Superman, quién tenía la mirada clavada en esa piedra plateada que no dejaba de dar vueltas en la mano de Batman.

Parece que hay de todos los colores – susurró, viendo la caja con desconfianza mientras imaginaba el sinfín de usos que tendrían contra su persona - ¿Y esa rosa? – preguntó curioso, pues nunca habría imaginado una piedra de tal color que pudiera significar algún tipo de amenaza para él. Aun así Bruce se quedó en silencio, agarrándola con fuerza mientras la sopesaba pensativo. Esa piedra era la de significado más absurdo y fútil de todas, incluso podía imaginar a Flash exhibiendo su particular humor respecto a las mal llamadas cualidades que tenía. Quizás por eso pensó que podría descartarla completamente, dejarla apartada casi como recuerdo pues no representaba un peligro. Pero algo en él quería saber, cerciorarse que los informes era correctos y que tal estupidez podía ser cierta. Convertir a un heterosexual en homosexual… ¡Menuda pérdida de tiempo! Clark observó atentamente los movimientos pausados de Bruce y en cómo se acercaba a él con ese trozo rosa en la mano. Parecía que el experimento seguía, por lo que simplemente se preparó mentalmente para seguir con esa tortura mientras se preguntaba, una y otra vez, por qué se había prestado a ello. Lo sorpresivo del asunto fue que… no pasó nada. Ni fatiga, ni dolor, ni mareos, nada. Se quedó quieto, admirando la belleza del corte y los leves tonos rosados que se veían a través de él para luego mirar a Batman como si estuviera esperando por algo. Ambos lo estaban.

¿Y bien? – dijo de golpe el murciélago, como si supiera que se le estaba escapando algo. Superman simplemente se encogió de hombros, mostrando esa maldita expresión afable de siempre, como si se estuviera disculpando por no mostrar ningún efecto.

No siento nada – dijo al fin. ¡Y era verdad! No se sentía diferente, cosa que parecía decepcionar a Batman. O no, no lo sabía. Ese hombre era indescifrable. Por su parte, el cerebro de Bruce trabajaba a marchas forzadas. Obviamente Clark no iba a empezar a comportarse de manera distinta, o a hablarle con dobles sentidos. En otras personas podría pensarlo, pero no en él. Si quería saber si tenía efecto debía hacerlo de otra manera, aunque tampoco es que tuviera tanta necesidad por averiguarlo, ¿no? Ni sumaba ni restaba a su investigación, por lo que simplemente se dio la vuelta y la guardó tranquilamente, dejando salir un leve suspiro.

Seguiremos con esto en otra ocasión – dijo Bruce tras guardar celosamente las piedras bajo varios códigos de seguridad. Superman asintió y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, esperando que lo desatara. Había pensado que la cosa se alargaría un poco más, pero parecía que Batman había preferido cortar justo en ese momento, justo después de la piedra rosa. ¿Acaso se había desilusionado con algo? ¿No había cumplido sus expectativas? Ya liberado de su agarre, se acarició las muñecas en un gesto instintivo y se levantó de su asiento.

¿Esperabas otro efecto, Bruce? – Batman seguía de espaldas a él, más ocupado en teclear un par de cosas en su ordenador que en prestarle atención.

Todo ha salido como se esperaba – dijo simplemente, acabando de guardar los archivos en carpetas encriptadas por si a Superman se le ocurría ver aquello que no le importaba- Ya es tarde. Supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer – A Clark le sonó a despedida, una muy amable, pero despedida al fin y al cabo, algo que certificó en el momento en que lo vio alejarse hacia la cascada, viendo cómo de las profundidades de la tierra aparecía el Batmóvil. Sin decir nada más, Bruce saltó sobre el coche y se metió en él. Sin dedicarle una sola mirada, ni una palabra. Nada. Clark se quedó ahí de pie, apretando los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma de sus manos. ¡Qué iluso pensar que Bruce podría cambiar su actitud respecto a él! ¿Acaso no lo conocía desde años? ¿Acaso no sabía que cualquier relación de Bruce Wayne era opacada y olvidada por culpa de la larga sombra de Batman? Definitivamente era un iluso, un idiota. Jamás conseguiría nada más de él que no fuera un apoyo indispensable en el campo de batalla y, por ello, debía desistir de aquella estupidez. Aun así sentía que Bruce le debía algo. Sí, algo desde aquél fallido experimento con la kryptonita roja hacía unos meses y que parecía un tema tabú entre ellos. Clark suspiró, decidido a acabar con todo aquello de una manera u otra. Ni él ni Bruce podían seguir jugando de aquella manera, sintiendo que él era el que más perdía.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gruñó molesto al tocarse el hombro izquierdo, el cual estaba adoptando un extraño color anaranjado. La caída desde ese quinto piso había sido inesperada, pues apenas y había notado al tipo que lo había empujado cuando ya estaba llegando al suelo, sin apenas darle tiempo de sacar su pistola. Los delincuentes se estaban volviendo cada vez más imprevisibles, sin capacidad de medir las consecuencias de sus actos ni a lo que se exponían. Los delitos menores menguaban, mientras que los de gran alcance parecían ir a más y ya no sabía si era a causa de él, de sus acciones y su existencia o simplemente la ciudad estaba realmente podrida.

Se apartó del espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación, moviendo su brazo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, calculando la enorme molestia que arrastraría los próximos días. Estaba seguro que el tendón, ya de por sí dañado, lo mortificaría como un elemento más, recordándole su torpeza, haciéndole sentir como cuando tenía apenas 25 años y se había embarcado en esa misión que parecía no tener fin.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, alargando el brazo para apagar la luz de la habitación, pero sin acabar de acostarse. Estaba cansado, sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido, pero aun así, sabía que no podría pegar ojo. Esa tarde con Clark había sido extraña. Su actitud, esa especial atención con cierto tipo de kryptonitas y la consecuencia que tenía en su cuerpo lo había incomodado algo. Superman debía entender su posición respecto a ambos y no confundir cosas, como hacía bastante a menudo.

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Bruce de golpe al sentir cierta brisa rozar su nuca. La silueta del hombre de acero descendió con gran gracilidad en la gran habitación principal de la mansión Wayne, cerrando la ventana tras él.

Vine a verte – dijo Clark casi en un susurro. Batman apretó levemente sus puños, agarrando algo de las sábanas negras de su cama. Aquello debía acabar ahí y ahora si quería que su relación no se viera manchada con todo eso. Notó el peso de su amigo encima de la cama y en cómo se acercaba a su cuerpo para abrazarlo, respirando muy cerca de su cuello. Bruce sintió su piel erizarse instantáneamente, preguntándose por qué no simplemente se había apartado.

¿Acaso has vuelto a caer en las redes de la kryptonita roja, Clark? – Batman logró deshacerse del abrazo y se giró levemente para mirarle directamente – No creí que fueras tan débil – y se levantó, alejándose de la cama hacia su baño privado, cuando vio a Superman justo delante de él, mirándole con esos ojos de cachorro perdido que siempre le ponía cuando quería conseguir algo.

No necesito de ningún aliciente, Bruce – y dio un paso hacia él, rodeando su cintura con un solo brazo para atraerlo lo suficiente como para que ambos rostros quedaran muy cerca, uno del otro – Aquella vez huiste, pero no voy a dejar que te alejes de mí de nuevo – Clark entrecerró los ojos, rozando sus labios con los ajenos sin perderse ninguno de los gestos del millonario, quién parecía estar entre la espada y la pared. Al fin, Bruce reaccionó posando sus manos en el pecho amplio de Superman, bajando su mirada hasta la gran S.

De acuerdo… - levantó su mirada azulada, ladeando un poco su rostro – Pero lo haremos a mi manera – Bruce se acercó más a la boca de Clark, alzándose un poco a causa de la diferencia de altura – Tu recibirás… - susurró sensualmente, sin perder oportunidad de lamer ligeramente el labio inferior de Superman, quién no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se tensara de golpe.

¿Recibir? ¿Ser pasivo? – aquella idea no es que le gustara en demasía, pues siempre había fantaseado con la idea de ver a Bruce Wayne retorcerse bajo él a causa de sus embestidas. Quizás era el precio que debía pagar para conseguirlo en algún tiempo; dejarse dominar. Batman quería someter a Superman. Clark sonrió de lado ante esa idea, volviendo a rodear su cintura con ambas manos – Acepto – dijo sin cambiar su expresión animada, pues, de una manera u otra, había conseguido su objetivo. En cambio, Bruce no cambió su gesto tosco, ayudándose de las manos que aún tenía posadas en el pecho ajeno para apartarse y alejarse de él, camino a la cama. Movió de nuevo su brazo dañado, acostándose en la cama de manera casual esperando que Clark se acercara. El joven tragó levemente saliva, quitándose la capa para dejarla caer en el suelo sin apartar sus ojos de la bella imagen que ese misterio llamado Batman le mostraba.

Supongo que esta será la primera vez que lo haces, ¿no? – dijo Bruce al tener a Superman casi encima de él con las piernas abiertas. Lo cierto era que en aquella postura se veía como un verdadero dios. Tan imponente, tan atractivo y con esa expresión de puro deseo dibujada en su rostro, que no pudo resistirse a tocarlo indecentemente por encima del traje.

¿Eso importa? – dijo Clark, sentándose lentamente sobre el regazo del millonario, sin apartar sus ojos de él en ningún momento. Bruce respiró profundamente, mostrando su expresión imperturbable, aunque por dentro estuviera sintiendo un sinfín de cosas distintas. Aún no podía creer cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto.

No – dijo escuetamente, observando cómo Clark empezaba a quitarse la parte superior de su traje, moviéndose sensualmente sobre él. Parecía que Superman no era tan boy scout como siempre había creído, algo que, secretamente, le gustaba. Y mucho. Quizás por eso tuvo la necesidad de incorporarse y robarle un beso, pero no uno cualquiera o falto de sentimiento; sino uno demandante, posesivo y húmedo que pillo completamente desprevenido al propio Clark, cuya respiración agitada lo sorprendió incluso a él mismo. Bruce, sintiéndose mucho mejor con la situación, agarró al joven y lo giró, quedando encima de él y adquiriendo así una posición de poder y dominio - ¿Y tú? – preguntó Superman, pasando un brazo por debajo de su cabeza sin quitarle la vista de encima. Batman simplemente lo observó, empezando a besar su cuello como distracción, especialmente en la zona que había tras la oreja, provocando así que la piel de Clark se erizara inmediatamente – Bruce… - jadeó sin evitarlo, levantando su mano para enredar sus dedos en el cabello del millonario. Sabía lo que significaban esos silencios, esa intención deliberada de desviar la atención por lo que una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Batman obvió por completo la expresión de absoluta felicidad de su amante, centrado como estaba en recorrer ese pecho tan amplio como lampiño que poseía el héroe de Metrópolis. Jamás admitiría que, en algunas ocasiones, su mirada se había perdido entre todos esos músculos, pensando en cómo era posible que tal perfección anatómica pudiera existir. Lo mirara por donde lo mirara, Clark Kent era de esos hombres que atraían miradas, aun usando esos trajes baratos y esas gafas enormes que intentaban desvirtuar su belleza kryptoniana, por lo que, en un principio, no había entendido por qué ese afán de buscar su exclusiva atención y no aprovecharse de su más que probable éxito entre las mujeres.

" _No necesito ningún aliciente, Bruce… Aquella vez huiste,_

 _pero no voy a dejar que te alejes de mí de nuevo"_

Sintió otro de esos incómodos escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal, erizando de nuevo su piel justo a la altura de los pezones de Clark. Apoyó su frente en su piel y empezó a lamerlos a conciencia, moviendo su lengua en círculos hasta llegar a la ya punta endurecida. Tuvo ganas de morderla, de tirar de ella con los dientes, pero simplemente se dejó llevar y la chupó con fuerza, torturándolo con su lengua y deleitándose con los cada vez más audibles gemidos de Clark. Parecía que era muy sensible en esa zona.

Bruce… - Superman atrajo el rostro del millonario para besarlo, pero Bruce simplemente lo apartó, dejándolo descolocado y algo dolido.

No te muevas… Kal-El – susurró, provocando que el cuerpo de Clark se excitara de golpe.

¿Cómo me…? – Batman alzó su ceja, mostrando una expresión de total altivez y confianza en sí mismo. Definitivamente quería que se lo follara ya.

¿Acaso no es tu nombre, Kal? – Clark tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, notando cómo Bruce volvía a torturar sus pezones con sus labios, retorciéndolos y chupándolos hasta ponerlo tan duro que el resto del traje le apretaba. Así que metió sus manos como pudo entre ambos cuerpos, buscando cierta liberación que no encontró, pues Batman lo agarró antes que pudiera hacer nada - ¿No te he dicho que no te movieras? – Superman lo miró – Parece que no eres de los que obedecen – Bruce se incorporó de la cama, bajándole de una sola vez los pantalones y liberar al fin su enorme erección. El millonario lo observó tranquilamente, alargando su mano para rozar la punta hinchada sutilmente, provocando así que Clark siseara. En efecto estaba muy sensible y se aprovecharía de ello.

No irás a castigarme… - Batman obvió sus palabras y volvió a rozar el pene erecto, bajando esta vez hasta la base resiguiendo con el dedo su vena hinchada. Superman jadeó, apretando los dientes y haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para no lanzarse como un animal en celo sobre su amante y follárselo como siempre había deseado. Pero también sabía que, si lo hacía, ese sería el fin de cualquier posibilidad que tuviera en un futuro con Bruce, por lo que debía aguantarse y seguirle el juego. Por su parte, el murciélago disfrutaba rozando ese enorme trozo de carne húmedo de líquido preseminal y que hacía más fácil poder seguir con sus atenciones. Imaginaba que Clark estaría al borde de su paciencia, que tan sólo pedía en silencio que se la mamara para poder liberarse completamente. Así que empezó a lamerlo de abajo arriba, chupando la punta con ganas, bebiendo parte de su esencia. No era algo que hubiera hecho antes, pero supuso que si había algo que hiciera mal, el propio Clark le diría. Agarró con fuerza la base del pene y la apretó levemente, subiendo y bajando hasta la mitad, mientras seguía jugando con su lengua, haciendo presión en la punta – Bruhhce… Bruhhce… - Superman enredó sus dedos entre las sábanas de la cama, retorciéndolos y tirando de ellas sin poder dejar de jadear. Aquello… aquello estaba siendo glorioso, tanto que no volvería a pensar que la boca de Batman sólo servía para una cosa. Fue entonces, en medio de ese delirio en que no sabía dónde empezaba la boca y acababa la mano que sintió cómo Bruce jugaba con su entrada e introducía sus dedos lentamente en él. Clark cerró los ojos, posando una de sus manos sobre su frente sudorosa, mentalizándose de lo que estaba por venir. Lo cierto era que tan sólo lo había hecho una vez así y el recuerdo no era grato, pero algo en él le garantizaba que aquello sería algo para recordar. Bruce Wayne era considerado un completo playboy, por lo que no creía que su fama estuviera infundada. Es más, eso lo hacía desearle aún más.

De nuevo esa boca torturándole deliciosamente, de nuevo esos dedos presionando en lugares estratégicos que lo hacían estremecerse. Colocó sus brazos bajo su cabeza y miró como pudo lo que le estaba haciendo Batman, dejándole en seguida sin aliento. Esa imagen… ver a ese tipo tan serio e inexpresivo devorar literalmente su pene… no lo iba a olvidar nunca. Jamás en la vida.

¿Te gusta lo que ves? – dijo Bruce al separarse, relamiéndose los labios mientras se levantaba de la cama. Clark sonrió, aun abierto de piernas totalmente expuesto.

Mucho… - Batman desvió su mirada, ocultando la sonrisa que asomaba en su boca, pero que se negaba que viera su amante. No quería darle la satisfacción de saber que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él, o más – Ven… - dijo Superman con una voz algo suplicante, agarrando su brazo para atraerlo y poder besarlo, pues echaba demasiado de menos sus labios. Bruce se apoyó encima del gran cuerpo, acariciando uno de los muslos del superhombre, animándolo a que lo rodeara. Le fascinaba su anatomía, cómo esos músculos se tensaban y se contraían con cada caricia suya, con cada movimiento que hiciera encima de él, rozando ambos miembros más que erectos. Sintió esas increíbles descargas eléctricas, esas que lo animaban a seguir adelante y mostrar su lado más carnal. Logró separarse para bajar su pantalón de pijama hasta las rodillas y colocarse entre las piernas de Clark, quién no le quitaba la vista de encima.

No voy a reprimirme… - soltó Bruce, agarrando su miembro y haciendo círculos alrededor de la entrada para tentarlo aún más. Podía ver cómo la mirada de Superman se oscurecía de deseo, rozándose él mismo su pecho, poniendo especial atención a uno de sus pezones, tal y como le había hecho él mismo minutos antes. Aquella imagen fue lo último que necesitó para dejar sus dudas y sus numerosos miedos de lado por el momento y agarrar las caderas ajenas, embistiéndolo de una sola estocada, emitiendo un profundo gruñido de satisfacción. Clark gimió, volviendo a buscar refugio en las sábanas enmarañadas de la cama para tirar de ellas mientras buscaba el aliento perdido. Bruce ya le había avisado que no se reprimiría, pero no había imaginado que se refiriera a eso también. Sea como fuere, se sentía de maravilla y la fortaleza kryptoniana de su cuerpo le daba la comodidad de no sentir dolor alguno, pero sí el placer inmenso de tenerlo dentro de él. Respiró profundamente, apoyando ambos pies encima del colchón para empezar a moverse, pero de nuevo Bruce se adelantó e impuso su ley. Clark pensó que le volvería a repetir eso de que no se moviera, que le dejara hacer, pero sólo tuvo que mirar sus ojos para saber que era Batman, y no Bruce Wayne, quién se lo iba a follar.

La primera embestida la sintió muy profunda, queriendo sentir mucho más de él de lo que había previsto. Batman se apoyó en el colchón con ambas manos y empezó a moverse a un ritmo vertiginoso, provocando que su cuerpo se tensara. La imagen que se le presentaba a Superman en esos momentos era casi intimidante, como la de un lobo hambriento a punto de devorar a su víctima pues Bruce no apartaba sus ojos de él. Parecía estar estudiándolo, observándolo detenidamente a él y a todos los gestos que le estaba provocando en su cuerpo. Clark, incapaz de pensar racionalmente en esos momentos, simplemente no podía dejar de jadear, de gritar levemente cuando cambiaba el ángulo de sus embestidas buscando, sin lugar a dudas, su próstata. Estaba claro que Batman quería someter por completo la voluntad del superhombre, de provocar que él mismo le suplicara, le gritara por más como si fuera un vulgar puto. Pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. Por muy bien que se lo estuviera haciendo, por mucho que estuviera jadeando, jamás se dejaría doblegar por él.

Estaba muy excitado, cachondo, y no era para menos. Tener a Clark así, totalmente suyo, expuesto y sudoroso no dejaba de ser una cruel broma del destino. Sabía de sobras que haber dado ese paso le costaría un severo cambio, el tener que contestar muchas preguntas y asumir ciertas realidades. Pero en esos momentos lo único que quería hacer era poseerlo como nunca antes lo había hecho con alguien, pues no dejaba de ser Superman, el hombre más fuerte de la Tierra y eso era un gran reto personal. Por eso quizás no se lo pensó dos veces y agarró su pierna, alzándola un poco para moverse con más libertad. Era tal el ritmo que se había autoimpuesto que podía notar como sus testículos chocaban contra las nalgas de su amante. ¿Debería parar? Ni en sueños. Aquello era demasiado delicioso como para decir que no, y más a sabiendas que sería un acto puntual, una mera experiencia que no iba a repetir pues ¿cómo podría tener una relación con Superman, después de todo?

Ahh… Bruce… - jadeó Clark, entre abriendo los ojos, sintiendo que no faltaba mucho para llegar a su límite pues, al bajar la mirada, sólo podía ver su miembro tan hinchado que empezaba a amoratarse. Necesitaba descargar. Y lo necesitaba ya. Bruce salió de golpe de él y le obligó a darse la vuelta, quedándose en cuatro con el trasero alzado. La visión que tenía de él era perfecta, y lo cierto era que le estaban pasando ideas bien morbosas por la cabeza, ideas que se quedaron sólo en su mente pues decidió seguir con lo que había empezado, no perdiendo la oportunidad de manosear su trasero. Clark se colocó mejor, apoyándose con un solo brazo en la almohada para empezar a masturbarse, pues sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Batman obvio tal gesto de rebeldía, sin perder la ocasión de azotarlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejar la marca de su mano en una de sus nalgas, sabiendo que no habría daño. Superman apenas y se movió, más ocupado en auto aliviarse que en prestar atención a los instintos primarios de su amante, quién no tardó en volver a introducirse en él para volver a embestirle con la misma necesidad que hasta ahora, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio en más de una ocasión. Miró hacia atrás como pudo, mordiendo parte de la tela de la almohada para amortiguar los agudos gemidos que empezaban a salir de su boca. Estaba a punto de culminar… casi… casi lo estaba y no podía ser una sensación más intensa. Por eso acabó por presionar su glande, alcanzando su más que deseado orgasmo que le hizo temblar cada poro de su piel. Bruce se enderezó al sentir esa asfixiante presión en su miembro, sintiendo como si lo estuvieran aspirando hacia dentro y descargando toda su esencia dentro de Clark. El joven se mantuvo quieto, intentando recuperar al aliento, pero sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada al mayor. Batman se apartó de él lentamente, sentándose en la cama totalmente agotado. Aquello había sido intenso, mucho, y revitalizador. Quizás había sido demasiado exigente consigo mismo al privarse de según qué placeres que, por mucho que lo hicieran sentir incómodo en ciertas ocasiones, eran más que necesarios. Superman se removió un poco, estirándose en la cama boca abajo aun abrazado a la almohada. Lo cierto era que no sabía qué decir.

Espero que hayas quedado satisfecho esta vez – dijo Bruce, saliendo de la cama con agilidad y caminando hacia la ducha. Apenas y estaba a punto de amanecer, por lo que sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar dormir. Al escuchar esas palabras tan groseras de su parte, Clark se dio la vuelta y se quedó sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. No iba a permitir que lo tratara como si fuera cualquiera de esas modelos con las que se dejaba fotografiar en las revistas de actualidad.

Oh sí, mucho – dijo de forma sarcástica, levantándose tras él hasta apoyarse en el marco de la puerta - ¿Crees que debería darte las gracias? – Bruce frunció levemente el ceño, colgando una toalla de su hombro antes de girarse.

No seas cínico, Clark. No te pega – y volvió a darse la vuelta, abriendo el agua de la ducha para darse un buen baño. Aun así, Superman lo retuvo, obligándole a darse la vuelta.

Igualmente lo haré. Muchas gracias, Batman. Lo disfruté mucho. Espero que también te sirva como experimento, como todo – lo soltó con cierta desidia y se dio la vuelta, realmente cabreado por esa actitud suya de colocar muros para apartar a las personas que querían acercarse a él. Bruce desvió su mirada hacia la ducha. Aquella situación era ridícula.

Fuiste tú el que se presentó en mi habitación sin otra excusa que retomar lo que pasó aquella vez, no yo. Para mí ese episodio fue anecdótico – Clark agarró su traje del suelo y empezó a vestirse, negando con la cabeza.

Anecdótico, sí – repitió sin levantar su mirada de su ropa hasta que no estuvo vestido del todo y recolocando su capa a su espalda – El hecho de besarnos y estar a tan sólo un paso de hacerlo sólo fue una de las tantas cosas que vives diariamente, ¿no Bruce? – Superman levantó su mirada, clavándola en su… ¿su qué? Ya ni sabía cómo catalogarlo. Sea como fuere aquella experiencia le había valido para mucho. Al fin se había dado cuenta que no podía esperar mucho de Batman en ese terreno – Creo que voy a irme ya. Me quedan apenas dos horas para entrar a trabajar – entonces le dedicó una sonrisa afectada y desapareció antes que pudiera decir algo más. Bruce se quedó en medio de la habitación, de pie, agarrado a la toalla que aun colgaba de su hombro. Sabía que había obrado mal, pero también sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa. El planteamiento romántico de Clark era inviable entre ellos, y no por ser del mismo sexo, sino por ser ellos dos seres dedicados íntegramente a una labor mucho más grande que ellos mismos. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la dirección donde sabía que había ido Superman, sintiendo un leve nudo en su garganta.

Qué más quisiera yo que las cosas fueran distintas… - susurró, pensando estúpidamente que él pudiera escucharle, pero no creía que fuera a confiar en su palabra. Y así debía ser.


End file.
